Cleo Granger
by yukio00
Summary: Hello, I am currently a soul that are bind to this emotionless human being called Cleo Granger. I have watch her from birth till this day, but somehow.. I feel like she is much more important, EVEN though she keep ignoring my exsistance, this feeling of a tug toward my soul to hers.. Is-
1. Cleo

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's**

 **Warning: Logic, Language**

 **XoXoXoXo**

I _died_. It was a _peaceful_ life I have I guess. I didn't have any clique died-by-the-truck or the whole saving people life. It just I have this rare sickness that I don't even know the name myself as my family always try to keep ot out from me.

I always try to telling myself to be brave, even though I just follow that from movies that I've watched.

It take me along time till I realize that I just got sucked by a vacuum feeling, Then it's all a blur.

After awhile I finally regain my conciousness.

 **XoXoXoXo**

I watch this body growing, from a baby till now, She been a plain kid. Too plain. She don't have any emotions, nor enthusiasm either.

Her parent name her Cleo, Cleo Granger.

I watch as her parent always try to be closer toward her but she always plainly reject them. Evantually their parent given up on her as she is now having a little sister called 'Hermione Granger'.

Imagine my shocked when they name the baby that they show to her, I've know that they're last name is Granger. But I never know it's that Famous Granger that on their only daughter 18th birthday they forgot she's existed.

I don't even remember Hermione having a big sister either.

Hermione has been a curious kid, asking this and asking that. I guess now she is the New favorite child the Granger have, As how she always wanting their attention toward her instead of ignoring them like an emotionless empty doll their oldest daughter have.

Hermione is the A's student meanwhile her oldest sister is the ordinary C's student.

Hermione was once like their parent, Always try to make Cleo pay attention to her, Asking question, Asking if she want to play together. But it always wind up failed as Cleo always brush her and doing her own buisness as if she never exsisted.

There's the time when the parent is concern about her well being, How she is too Emotionless for a kid. But the doctor couldn't say anything about that and they just classified that she just disintressed on how the world is.

I couldn't say the same, Because I have this feeling of a tug that this body is binding my soul, Always making me follow the body and didn't allow me to go anywhere.

And Cleo is like a human vessel that are empty, That is my hypothesis as I am always stuck with her and having nothing to do at all and just guessing all .

After Hermione goes to her 3rd grade, she changed. She become more gloomy and always stuck on her book 24/7. But she didn't completely ignoring her parent like what Cleo did.

Sometimes she come home with her hair messy, books that she bringing home always wrecked. I am not blind, nor oblivious like Cleo mother but that is a blantly confirmation of bullying l see.

I tried to scream at Cleo to do something, but it always in vain as Cleo ignoring my exsistance. Yes, Ignoring my exsistance. I know Cleo know about my exsistance when she turn 7, But she just brush me like I am nothing. Even though I Am nothing except just a soul that are stuck with Cleo.

In the end Cleo _did_ something. She always coldly look at the bully that always harrassed Hermione, It may look like it was nothing. But Cleo is known as a scary upperclasment with her blank face. So when Cleo is _glarring_ it's mean something.

At the end the bully is now an outcast to their peers, that end-up making Hermione become cheerful again and always admire Cleo even more.

Again, Cleo ignore her exsistance once more.

 **XoXoXoXo**

At Hermione 11th Birthday, a letter is send. It is where the peaceful house is wrecked once again. When Hermione is proven that she is a witch and invited to Hogwarts, Her parent is more sceptical at her first. Then looking at Cleo if she is a witch also.

The cat witch lady said Cleo is not, Again, I am not agreeing to that as I notice how Cleo can convince the teacher with her word only.

And that is not normal, Like how she can just sit there and doing nothing except looking at the teacher. And suddenly she got a C's on class, without her doing any test nor homework.

Also her peers is pretend like it was a normal thing, It is not.

And she also DID got the mail, but she reject it afterwards and no one ever know as she got it and then burn it as it was in her hand. Ah, the burning thing was not with the fireplace.. It was a fire come out out of nowhere and burn it.

I don't know how I feel about Cleo, sometimes she just an empty being and sometimes she's not. But when she's not is the only time when I scream at her as I told her what to do.

But as always, she keep ignoring my exsistance.


	2. Soul Bound

It's been a while since the departing of Hermione Granger, There's nothing exciting happening around the house. The only physical Adults was busy with their jobs and barely communicated with Cleo.

It was depressing.

It was really obvious that the two parent of Cleo was trying so hard to make a conversation or even a word from her, yet there was none.

So then the two parent given up and just act like Cleo was not existing.

Once again, depressing.

 _"Hey, Try to smile or say Hello to your parent would ya?"_ I then grumbled to the human puppet named Cleo.

Once again, no answer.

 _"They tried really hard you know, to bond with you. Why would you didn't do anything about it? What's wrong with a girl smiling to her own parent? Or even saying hello to them?"_ I then once again ranted.

No answer was given.

 _"Really?"_ I then move my body in front of Cleo, Even if her eyes is directed on my way, it's really looking like she was not looking at me or even noticing my existent.

I then wave my hand in front of her, _"Hello? Could you see me?"_

Crossing my arm, I then huff in dissatisfaction.

Then there was a twitch on the emotionless eyes of Cleo's.

Yet it moved to the opposite directions than where I am spotted.

 _"What is it?"_ I then ask, even if I know that she will not answer I still ask anyway. It's called desperate of a Social Interactions.

Even ghost have a better treatment than her.

For example, the ghost at the Hogwarts. It was shown in the movies and the book that the wizards and witches can communicate and talk to them.

Which is causing me to be jealous.

Why?

No one can see her except this human named Cleo in front of her! Yet she just ignore her existence!

I am not even sure if I am a Ghost.

Or anything.

Maybe a wraith?

 _"No way,"_ I then gasp, Then I try to fly away from the darkness pool of a shadow. It's here again!

There was an old man, with a sunken eyes and a wound all over his body.

He's currently hunching and looking at Cleo with a smile filled with black teeth and a bloody scene.

 _"No, no, no,"_

And that too.

Ghost is exist. I know that, but not like the one portrayed in Harry Potter. Nice and sneaky, But they never mentions it look like the horror movies ghost!

 _"Let me go!"_ I then scream out as I try to leave the room. Yet the rattling chain sound was filled.

And it's on my leg.

"Fuck!" I then cursed as I try to get rid of the chains that bound Cleo and I together. I just want to go the fuck away from this place right now.

" _Please, please, please. Leave the fuck alone,"_ I then mutter as I get down and prayed.

" _Lord Jesus in Heaven, please protect this lost soul from the darkness of the sins and the terrors of_ -" Then the Ghost growled and look at my way.

 _"Oh hell no,"_ I then screamed out and stop praying.

This never happened before,

No one ever notice my existence. Ever. Not even the scary Ghost that been wondering around Cleo.

 _"We are a commander. I am a ghost as well,"_ Then I mutter " _I think,"_

 _"Do not attack please, I will not hesitated to pray to Jesus and purify you!"_ I then scream out with a terrified voice and pretty face face as well.

Then the old man look at me as his eyes was glinting.

Oh no, He's plotting something.

Then he grin. A scary one.

I then scream like a little girl and starting to fly away from the room. Key word, trying.

The chains wouldn't allow me to leave Cleo.

 _"Why!"_ I then scream out, In frustration and confusion.

Confusion because what is the meaning of me stuck with this girl and Frustration because why can't I fucking leave and become a wondering soul!

Then the door of the room was open,

And I sigh in thankfulness. I love the Parent. Emma Granger you beautiful piece of Human soul!

I then fly toward Cleo mother, trying to hug her.

As the Ghost left as soon as she was here. And that is a good thing for me!

Emma Granger then shudder, "Hm, It's cold in your room sweetie," She then try to warming up her body by putting her hand together and move it back and forth.

 _"Whoops sorry,"_ I then said as I stop hugging Emma Granger.

Then there was an awkward atmosphere around the room.

" _It's a nice day eh?"_ I then say it to Emma way. Yet there was no answer.

"So, Cleo hun, It seems that your dad and I have a day off today, Do you want to go to the Ice Cream parlor near by?" She then ask, Looking hopeful to Cleo.

Yet Cleo just look at her and didn't answer.

 _"Yes! She loved to!"_ I then scream out,

Yet no one seems to heard her.

"It's a lovely weather outside," Emma then said, holing the door with a more force than what it need to. Emma then bite her bottom lip in nervousness.

 _"I said, She would loved to!"_ I then scream out, then fly toward Cleo and try to move her head to a nod.

" _Fucking nod you dumb fuck!"_ I then scream out to Cleo in frustration.

Emma then sigh, "I guess-" Then she stop as she see Cleo nod,

"Wonderful! I will get your father!" She then scream out in happiness.

"Dan! Get your coat ready! Cleo say yes!"

"WHATT? Really?" Then a scream of Cleo father was heard from the hallway.

"Yes! Go get changed!" Emma then scream out with a smile.

As finally her daughter agree to spend time with them.

And I just gape.

 _"Oh shit, I just moved your head."_ I then mumble, Looking t Cleo trying to figure it out on how did I do that.

 _"Possession!"_ I then said.

Then nod in satisfaction.

 _"Wow, maybe I am now a powerful ghost! As that scary old man able to see me."_ I then mumble in confusion.

Why and How could that old man can see me in the first step though?

Then I look at Cleo,

Which I then grin. _"Ok, Let's get you to changed!"_ I then scream out. Trying to move Cleo body to the dresser.

I then fly around the dresser trying to find an acceptable cloths to go outside as a family,

Then I found a sundress.

 _"Cute, Let's wear that one!"_ I then scream out and once again move Cleo to changed the clothes.

Which Cleo did.

Then I look at Cleo hair. _"It's shit, No. Try to get a Pony tail or something!"_ I then said, feeling great that finally I can make Cleo do what I want.

And I stop.

 _"Wait. I just control someone else body,"_ I then mumble.

 _"Nah. I'm a ghost. Moral doesn't applied for my species,"_ I then try to settle my guilt low.

Then move Cleo hand to do a ponytail.

" _Good, now maybe try to smile?"_ I then mumble once again as I scratch my chin.

Then Cleo give a small smile.

It's a really small smile, Like if I was further away probably I will not know that it was a smile.

 _"We will work on that,"_ I then said.


	3. Ice Cream

_*Knock*_

 _*Knock*_

With the Knocking sound, I then move my head toward the sound.

"Honey, are you ready?" Emma then ask as she open the door. Then she let out a big smile as she sees Cleo on a sundress that she particularly bought for her last Christmas.

"You look amazing," Emma then said as she kiss Cleo cheek and hold her hand. "Let's go, dad already at the car waiting,"

 _"Yes!"_ I then scream out,

Then remember no one can hear me, I then face palm at my stupidity.

I then move Cleo head to nod.

"Perfect!" Emma then smile,

She wonder on why and how did her Daughter actually changed, but Dan and herself is loving it! She just couldn't believe that Cleo saying yes to the family bonding!

Especially Dan,

Actually she was lying to Cleo when she said that Dan and herself was off, Dan still have work to do. But when she told Dan that Cleo actually say yes, he close down the Dentist and put a 'I'm sorry we are currently closed' Notice.

Then he canceled 2 of his clients.

And if those client is hating them, they would not care. As this time is much more precious than their tooth and their money!

"I like what you do to your hair Cloe, I used to have a high ponytail too when I was a kid," She then try to make a conversation as she bring up her past.

" _Really?"_ I then ask.

"Really?" Cloe then ask in her monotone voice.

Wait.

Did Cloe just talk?

"Hm?" Emma then look at Cloe as her eyes were getting bigger.

"Yup, I did. And that's how I get your father attention," Emma then said trying to hold her tears.

Emma vision then were blurred as tears keep gathering into her eyes. She then hold a small sob.

 _"Wait, Don't cry,"_ I then said, As I somehow feeling guilty to this sweet lady.

Yet Emma didn't answer me because she didn't heard it.

As I expected.

Emma then use her sleeve to dried up her tears and smile at Cleo, which she then hug Cleo and kiss the top of her head.

"I love you, you know that?" Emma then smile, "Let's go to your dad, before he's getting impatiens," She then giggled.

Emma then look at Cloe, yet Cloe didn't show any sign of replying to her nor a nod. But she just let it slide, as Cloe actually and finally communicating with her.

And for years, she thought her daughter was secretly mute and nearly put her into a school that study sign language.

Or even got an Autism.

That or Cleo was born with a slow working brain,

Yet the doctor told her that Cleo is 100% healthy, and that Cleo decided to ignore everything in this world, Including her parent.

It was a sickness they said, A rare one.

Antisocial Personality Disordered.

Where a person is decided to not socialized with anyone and preferred to be alone,

And she agreed.

. . .

"Which one do you want Cleo?" Dan then ask, As he grin brightly to his daughter,

Oh, He love to see his 12 years old daughter looking pretty to the world with her cute sundress. Not only that, she decided to spend time with them instead of with boys.

Not even Hermione can.

He will shove his guns to any boys that dare to woo his daughters.

That's why he and Phillip has been practicing their shooting skill, Thank the lord he only have 2 Daughters.

Phillip got 5 Daughters,

And they were closed to be a Teenagers. And he has been complaining that his Daughter been talking about boys at the dinner.

Poor Phillip. He has been drawing himself on vodka to calm himself and not shoot any boys that knocking on his doors just to have a 'Study Session'. He is so closed to be jailed for a murders on his own lawn.

Ah, Dan obviously who stopped Phillip at the right moment as he was getting his gun toward the scared boys.

 _"Oh! Chocolate one!"_ I then scream out,

Then I move Cleo finger to the Chocolate Ice cream,

"Chocolate like your mother, Alright!" He then smile.

"Could I please have 2 Chocolate and 1 Vanilla please?" Dan then ask the Cashier,

"Of course, The total would be 6 Pound," The Cashier then said with a bright smile.

"Thank you," Dan then nod and pull out his Wallet and pull out one 5 Pound bill and three of the 1 Pound bills.

"Here it is, a tip," Dan then said with a smile. As he is feeling quiet generous today.

"Thank you sir!"

Dan then grab the ice cream, and give them to his wife and Cleo.

"Let's sit down outside," He then offer,

"Agree! the weather is nice today!" Emma then replied as she hold her ice cream with her left arm and on her right arm she is holding Cleo hand.

I then have Cloe head to nod.

The smile of the parent is worth of the guilt I got for possessing a human.

Hey, at least I possess them to be a good kid, not a demon kid.

"Ahh, It is good to have a day off and spent time with family," Dan then said with a grin as he eat his ice cream,

"Agree, All we need is Hermione. Oh! She would be so happy when she heard that you are here with us Honey," Emma then replied as she pat Cleo head.

"Jealous she might be," Dan then added,

"Agree. She has been worshipping you since little," Emma then giggle.

I then nod, Which somehow Cloe nod as well.

"Oh! Oh, Hermione mail us today, she mentions on how Magical her school were! The painting was talking! And she also manage to gain friends!" Emma then say happily,

"Oh, really? Good for her," Dan then nod. He then smile, as he feels happy that youngest his daughter finally gain a friend who could talk back to her. And not her own sister, or her books.

 _"Agree,"_ I then nod.

"Agree." A monotone of Cleo then filled the dead air.

Dan and Emma then grin brightly at each other. Their daughter finally open up to them, She even talk to them!

"Oh, how was your school by the way? I heard that you Ace your Math class once again!" Dan then ask Cleo,

 _"It's a lie, She failed most of the test!"_ I then scream out. Yet Cleo didn't say anything and just keep eating the ice cream.

"Well, I hope you can Aced all of the subject like your sister then," Emma then add. Trying to fill in the awkward air.

"Haha, yes. If Hermione didn't want to be a witch, she will be a great Dentist!" Dan then said with a proud on his voice.

I then nod myself. " _She will be great at anything,"_ I then say to myself.

"She will be great at anything." Cleo then repeat after me.

"Yes! Agree!" Emma then scream out, happy that Cleo think great about her own sister.

"Ahaha, Hermione will be proud when she heard that. Oh! I will mail her that one," Dan then said with a grin.

"Owl dear, They call it 'Owl', not Mail," Emma then joke as she eat her ice cream,

Dan then laugh. "Yes, Yes, I will Owl her then,"

"That you do Dear," Emma then giggle.

Cleo then just eat the ice cream and pretend to not notice the flirting of her parent. And just blankly look at her ice cream.

And I am just floating around as I see other ghost actually looking at me with either interested look or fear.

Hm, wonder why.


End file.
